The present disclosure relates to a vehicular seat and, more specifically, to a vehicular seat configured to house a seat back and a seat cushion in a position lower than a vehicle body floor.
Conventionally, vehicular seats configured to house a seat back and a seat cushion which form a seat main body in a housing floor formed at a position lower than a vehicle body floor are already known, and among them, a vehicular rear seat configured to house a seat main body to be forwardly folded in a housing floor provided in front of the seat exists (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-67309 A).
The vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-67309 A includes a housing structure consisting of a mounting shaft mounted to a vehicle body floor and supporting a seat back pivotably, and a leg member whose upper end supports the front portion of a seat cushion and whose lower end is pivotably held in a holding groove fixed to a housing floor. At the time of a housing operation of a seat main body, the seat back rotates to move the seat cushion to the housing floor with respect to the vehicle body floor, and the leg member rotates around the holding groove in conjunction with the seat back, thereby housing the seat main body in the housing floor. Moreover, the vehicle seat is configured to be switched from a usage state where an occupant can sit to a tip-up state where the seat cushion is flipped up after detaching the leg member from the holding groove.
In the seat configured to house the seat main body like Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-67309 A, a free space in a housed state where the seat main body is housed can be used as a luggage room space. Therefore, in order to secure the luggage room space as wide as possible, compactness of the seat in a housed state has been demanded.
Moreover, in the seat in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-67309 A, component parts of a housing structure are mounted not only on the vehicle body floor surface on which the seat main body is installed but also on the housing floor surface, which complicated the structure for housing the seat main body. Therefore, a vehicular seat configured to be housed in a housing floor with a simple structure has been demanded.
Moreover, in the seat like Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-67309 A, the leg member supporting the seat cushion was a long member because of being connected between the seat cushion and the housing floor. Then, when attaching and detaching the leg member to and from the holding groove in a switching operation of a usage state and a tip-up state, the deflection width in the front to back direction of the detached leg member is increased due to a long total length of the leg member, so an operation of reattaching the leg member to the holding groove was made difficult. Thus, a vehicular seat in which a switching operation from a usage state is easy has been demanded.
Moreover, in the seat like Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-67309 A, a tether anchor for connecting a child seat is generally assembled to a predetermined position of the seat main body (the seat back or the seat cushion). When assembling the tether anchor to the seat main body, while assembly rigidity of the tether anchor is required to be secured, the seat main body was increased in weight and size if the tether anchor was easily increased in weight and size. Thus, a vehicular seat having reduced weight and size of a seat main body while securing assembly rigidity of a tether anchor has been demanded. In particular, in the seat configured to house the seat main body, the complicated housing structure is included, so the arrangement of the tether anchor has been further required to be devised.
Moreover, in the seat configured to house the seat main body like Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-67309 A, for the purpose of protecting it from the external impact and preventing invasion by foreign matters, a resin cover, covering the mounting shaft, the holding groove and the like which form the housing structure from above, is generally mounted. However, it was not considered to facilitate a switching operation from a usage state by using the cover. Therefore, a vehicular seat in which a switching operation from a usage state is facilitated by using existing component parts including the cover has been demanded.
Moreover, the resin cover described above is generally formed into a bottomed box-shape and covers the upper portions and the side portions of the mounting shaft, the holding groove and the like. However, in the upper part in a usage state, a seat portion is arranged in a standing condition, so when assembling the cover, a working sequence was likely to be defined, and steps of the sequence were likely to be complicated. Against such a background, in order to improve working efficiency, a technique to divide the cover exists. Thus, by dividing the cover, respective cover pieces can be inserted to be joined, so workability is improved. However, alignment of respective cover pieces was complicated. Moreover, rigidity of bond portions was required to be further improved. Further, by making the bond portions difficult to be viewed, design characteristic were required to be secured.
Moreover, in the seat configured to house the seat main body like Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-67309 A, a reclining mechanism for connecting the seat back foldably, a housing mechanism for housing the seat main body in the housing floor, and the like are included, which complicates the structure. Therefore, it is desirable to secure rigidity of the entire seat by devising an arrangement of the component parts. On the other hand, when arranging the seat in a vehicle, aiming at an arrangement layout in light of the shape of a vehicle interior and an installation space of interior parts, it may be beneficial to arrange the seat back to be displaced to one side of a seat width direction by exercising ingenuity when the seat cushion is a reference position. In the seat described above, a design taking account of even the arrangement layout in the vehicle while securing rigidity of the entire seat has been desired.